


Шибари

by teynel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teynel/pseuds/teynel
Summary: Запрокинув голову и уткнувшись озадаченным взглядом в потолок, он пытался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Любой выход. Любой, кроме того, чтобы пойти на поводу у такого наглого и абсолютно бесстыдного джонина. И пусть он хоть трижды будет хокаге и героем войны. Да хоть самим Богом!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 25





	Шибари

**Author's Note:**

> Мне кажется, я натворила что-то очень страшное.  
> С гордостью представляю вам вот эту вещь!  
> ̶Н̶е̶т̶,̶ ̶м̶н̶е̶ ̶н̶е̶ ̶п̶р̶и̶ш̶л̶о̶с̶ь̶ ̶с̶м̶о̶т̶р̶е̶т̶ь̶ ̶к̶у̶ч̶у̶ ̶п̶о̶р̶н̶о̶ ̶с̶о̶ ̶с̶в̶я̶з̶ы̶в̶а̶н̶и̶е̶м̶.̶  
> Извиняться не буду. Вы ничего мне не сделаете, я в другом городе!!!

Чёртов Какаши. Нет, не так. _Ч ё р т о в Какаши._

Давненько уже никто и ничего не выводили Ируку из себя. Он, громко хлопнув дверью, пулей вылетел из кабинета, только пятки засверкали. Щёки алые, глаза растерянные, дыхание сбивчивое — чунин не знал, как выглядит сейчас, но догадывался по взглядам встречающихся ему шиноби, пока бежал к выходу. Да где это вообще было видано, чтобы хокаге вели себя _т а к_ неприемлемо! Да ещё в стенах резиденции! Немыслимо.

Ирука торопился домой, кусал губы, сжимал кулаки с такой силой, что даже отросшие ногти впивались в кожу, и проклинал Хатаке на чём свет стоит. Да, они давно в отношениях. Да, у них довольно насыщенная жизнь. Да, в постели бывало всякое — Умино и сам был не промах, а Какаши был гением во всех аспектах. Но предложить Ируке _такое_ …

Чунин, ворвавшись домой, наконец позволил себе громко и протяжно выдохнуть, закрыть глаза и медленно съехать по стенке на пол. Уткнувшись лицом в колени, он распустил волосы и вцепился в них пальцами, пытаясь собрать все свои гневные, смущенные и растерянные мысли в кучу.

— Да чтоб тебя, Какаши.

Запрокинув голову и уткнувшись озадаченным взглядом в потолок, он пытался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Любой выход. Любой, кроме того, чтобы пойти на поводу у такого наглого и абсолютно бесстыдного джонина. И пусть он хоть трижды будет хокаге и героем войны. Да хоть самим Богом!

Но ни десять, ни тридцать минут спустя никакое решение в голову не пришло. Только рабочий день к концу подходил, а значит, Какаши в течение часа должен быть дома. Обиженный Какаши. И велика вероятность, что никакой вкусный ужин проблем не решит, они не помирятся и ситуация сама собой не забудется. И выход у Умино есть только один.

Он пару раз несильно ударился головой об стену, недовольно хмыкнув и, вздохнув так, будто на войну снова собрался, с неохотой заставил себя подняться и пойти в душ. В конце концов, у него на всё про всё не больше часа.

— Чёрт с тобой, Хатаке.

***

Дома было тихо. Ни звонкого «с возвращением», ни звуков шкварчащей на сковороде еды, ни мягкого «как на работе дела? Я скучал», ни теплых объятий и поцелуя. Обидно и неприятно.

Но другого ожидать не было смысла. Всё же пару часов назад они из-за банального пустяка поссорились, и теперь Какаши никто не встречает. Сбросив небрежно сандалии с ног, он уже продумывал в голове тысячу и один вариант извинения перед Ирукой, но всё казалось полнейшей чушью. До того момента, пока он не переступил порог их спальни и замер. Хатаке подавился воздухом. И, кажется, лишился рассудка. _О Ками-сама_.

На их кровати спиной к нему сидел Ирука. Голый и связанный джутовой верёвкой, мать его, Ирука. Она узором оплетала торс и, кажется, бёдра и ступни. Этого Какаши не видел, но и чёрт с этими ногами. Многочисленные узлы местами уже явно натирали чунину кожу, но он покорно сидел и ждал Какаши. Руки, сведённые за спиной, держали еще моток верёвки — Умино, конечно же, не под силу самому связать их. А мягкими распущенными волосами был прикрыт контур ободка с дурацкими, но чересчур милыми черными кошачьими ушками. Воздух вмиг стал тяжелым, а температура в комнате явно поднялась на пару-тройку градусов. Вот так сюрприз.

Усмехнувшись, копирующий облизнул губы и медленно, стаскивая на ходу одежду, двинулся к Ируке.

— Оказывается, ты у меня неплохо владеешь шибари. И к чему тогда был весь тот концерт в моём кабинете? — Шестой доволен до чёртиков. Он несильно прикусывает плечо связанного _порядочного и уважаемого учителя академии_ , хрипло смеётся и снова кусает в этот раз уже маленькое ушко. — Чего молчишь, _Ирука-сэнсей?_  
Чунин бросает недовольное «мяу», ведь этот ободок дурацкий они покупали на каком-то празднике, и Какаши уж слишком с огромным энтузиазмом просил Умино примерить. О восторге Хатаке после этой покупки даже можно и не говорить — и так всё понятно.

Хатаке смеётся.

— Замолчите, _хокаге-сама_ , и сделайте то, что должны, пока я не передумал, — Ирука всё ещё не до конца уверен, что готов к этому, но любопытство и возбуждение берут верх. Он не хочет ни о чём думать, поэтому в ту же минуту решает бросить всё на самотек. Будь что будет.

Какаши дважды просить не нужно. Он с легкостью выхватывает верёвку и ловко оплетает ей руки Умино, быстро и жёстко фиксируя их частыми узлами от предплечья до кистей. И Ирука даже знать не хочет, где, когда и с кем Хатаке уже набрался такого опыта. Хотя, Ками-сама, кого он обманывает. Завтра спросит. Ну, а пока есть дела куда важнее.

Джут всё так же местами сильно натирал кожу, и чунин был уверен на все сто — завтра всё тело будет исполосовано, и ничто не убережёт его от смешков со стороны друзей и чересчур заинтересованных взглядов коллег. Какаши с жадностью осматривает тело любовника, прикусывает острыми зубами нижнюю губу, мягко очерчивает подушечками пальцев контур верёвки на боках снизу вверх. Картина завораживает до звёздочек перед глазами, до тряски в теле и дикого желания. Он хочет, хочет, хочет. Когда копирующий касается лица, Ирука ловко поворачивает голову, цепляясь хитрым взглядом за джонина и несильно прикусывая чужой указательный палец. Играет с ним. И смотрит этим своим блядским взглядом из-под слегка прикрытых ресниц. Сердце делает кульбит. Крышу сносит окончательно. Кажется, Хатаке готов умереть.

Умирать нельзя — сперва Ирука должен обещано получить по жопе за всё, что умудрился наговорить сегодня Шестому в кабинете. И совсем неважно, что этот самый Шестой готов прощать Умино буквально всё и носить на руках. Оба это понимают. Обоих это возбуждает до трясучки.

Какаши наконец приходит в себя и толкает Ируку на кровать. Согнутые ноги тоже оказались связанными, и язык хокаге резво пробегает по пересохшим губам.

— Затрахаю так, что завтра не встанешь.

— Только обещать и умеешь. Действуй уже, — Ирука на людях и Ирука с ним — это абсолютно разные личности. Джонину даже льстит, что таким порядочного сэнсея видит только он.

Какаши скалится и оттягивает верёвку за узел прямо на солнечном сплетении, а потом резко отпускает, из-за чего та бьёт по груди чунина, задевая соски. Тот выгибается, стонет и больше не может дерзить своему любовнику. Знал бы, что будет так, выпендривался бы куда меньше.

Хатаке готов поклясться — он уже давно хотел попробовать вот так мучительно долго овладевать этим податливым и таким любимым Ирукой, ласкать его до исступления, гладить, щипать, целовать, слушать протяжные хриплые стоны и мольбы, ловить губами тяжелые вздохи и наслаждаться полным контролем над беззащитным связанным Умино. И он сделает всё, чтобы Ирука запомнил эту ночь надолго в самом хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Только обещать, значит, умею, — он переворачивает Ируку на живот, заставляя оттопырить слишком уж аппетитные, а по бокам ещё и связанные ягодицы. Чунин замирает в ожидании. Кусает губу. А после срывается на крик.

Шлепок. Второй. Третий. По одному и тому же месту. На последнем ударе ладонь джонина крепко сжимает ягодицу. Какаши наклоняется и смачно кусает чунина за шею, параллельно оттягивая верёвку на другом бедре и отпуская её для шлепка.

Они оба сходят с ума, но как же им это до мурашек нравится.

_Э к с т а з._

— Поверь мне, Ирука, ты ещё возьмёшь свои слова обратно, — мягкие поцелуи в плечо, жесткий удар по ягодице, резкие укусы за лопатки, загривок и туман перед глазами.

_Жарко, жарко, жарко._

Какаши хватает тюбик смазки, о котором его любовник позаботился заранее, спешно выдавливает холодную субстанцию на горячие пальцы и касается уже немного разработанного ануса.

— Готовился? — Хатаке приятно удивлён. Целует под лопаткой и проталкивает сразу два пальца. В висках стучит кровь, а в голове эхом раздаются вздохи, всхлипы, стоны.

_Какаши, Какаши, Какаши._

_Как же х о р о ш о._

Свой член уже стоит колом, и это порядком затуманивает разум, но он должен держаться. Сначала Умино. Хатаке не намерен отступать. И ради дикого удовольствия своего Ируки готов потерпеть. В конце концов, он поклялся себе, что превратит для чунина боль в экстаз и полностью вымотает того. До дрожи в теле, до сорванного горла, до последнего рваного вздоха.

Хатаке усмехается. Наклоняется к уху Ируки и шепчет:

— Поверни голову и смотри.

Ирука слушается.

_Твою мать. Зеркало._

Умино готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Прямо сейчас он лежит полностью связанный, красный, мокрый, с диким желанием в глазах, приоткрытыми губами, засосами, укусами, с этим глупым ободком на голове, и его пальцами трахает хокаге с таким же безумным взглядом. _Просто, блять, картина маслом._

Ирука отводит взгляд, за что получает новый удар по ягодице, от чего всхлипывает из-за этого необъяснимого наслаждения, граничащего с болью.

— Смотри, я сказал, иначе получишь ещё, — Какаши вводит третий палец, заставляя чунина метаться под ним, стонать и плакать от наслаждения. И Хатаке готов ради этого душу продать.

_И с с т у п л е н и е._

И Ирука смотрит. Затуманенными потемневшими глазами смотрит на них в зеркале. Это что-то запредельное. Он сходит с ума.

— Какаши… — тихо, хрипло, умоляюще.

— Да, мой хороший? — Шестой наклоняется и мягко прикусывает хрящик уха.

— Прекрати издеваться…

— Что-что? — Хатаке смеётся по-доброму, проводит носом по скуле, кусает чужую губу и нарочито сгибает пальцы внутри, надавливая на простату. Ирука в очередной раз дёргается и заходится в хриплом стоне. Ирука готов отправиться к праотцам прямо сейчас.

— Прекрати. Надо мной. Издеваться, — Какаши везде. Он оставляется поцелуи на губах, шее, ключицах, а свободной рукой ласкает соски, живот, член, бедра. Умино понял, почему отказывался. Это _с л и ш к о м_ , чтобы быть реальностью. Ируке хотелось бы верить, что это наверняка очередное гендзюцу копирующего, но он не первый день встречается с джонином и понимает — ни одно дурацкое гендзюцу не повторит эти _п а л ь ц ы._

— А что ты хочешь? — как же Хатаке нравится изводить такого беспомощного и буквально связанного по рукам и ногам Ируку, который лежит перед ним весь в укусах, засосах с натертой верёвками кожей и съехавшим набок ободком. Какаши сдергивает ободок, зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы и, сжав их и зафиксировав голову, шепчет в самые губы. — Я жду четкий ответ, котёнок.

— Войди в меня… — тихий запинающийся шёпот и сбивчивое хриплое дыхание.

— Не слышу, котёнок, громче, — Шестой сам уже давно на пределе. Ещё чуть-чуть — и крышу сорвёт окончательно. Но прежде он поиздевается над своим любимым. Совсем немного.

— Войди в меня! — чунин понимает, что теряет рассудок. Он уже, кажется, вообще не в этом мире.

— Гро-о-омче, — Какаши целует основание шрама на щеке, кусает за нос и сжимает чужой член у основания, заставляя Ируку едва ли не плакать от бессилия.

— Трахни ты уже меня, я больше не могу! — собрав остатки самообладания, кричит Умино. У Какаши срывает тормоза. Он хватает с прикроватной тумбочки кунай и аккуратно, но резко распарывает веревку на ногах и руках, оставляя бондаж только на торсе.

Развернув Ируку на спину, нависает сверху и жадно-жадно целует, сжимая бёдра пальцами до очередных синяков. На чунине, кажется, уже живого места не осталось.

И прежде, чем Ирука успевает снова начать умолять, Хатаке входит в него, приглушая гортанный стон кулаком.

_С у м а с ш е с т в и е._

Умино мечется в беспамятстве, плачет, стонет, зовёт Какаши, целует жарко-жарко, царапает плечи, лопатки, спину и чувствует, как стремительно падает в бездну.  
Хатаке закидывает его дрожащие ноги себе на плече, целует, кусает лодыжки, сжимает пальцами икры, а после полностью поддается инстинктам. Случайно взгляд его цепляется за зеркало сбоку. И всё.

_Б е з у м и е._

Кончают они одновременно под громкие всхлипы Ируки. Джонин выходит из него, осторожно опускает чужие ноги на кровать и падает сверху. Мягко, лениво целует Ируку, пытается успокоить дыхание и бешено колотящееся сердце и гладит, гладит, гладит.

У него едва ли есть силы пошевелиться, а про Умино вообще говорить не стоит, поэтому, более-менее придя в себя, Какаши быстро создаёт двоих клонов и, подхватив чунина на руки, перекладывает того на огромное кресло.

— В душ? — Хатаке аккуратно развязывает оставшиеся верёвки на теле Ируки и целует особо сильно натёртую кожу, пока парочка его клонов услужливо перестилают им постель. Умино может и удивился бы, откуда даже у бывшего АНБУ столько выносливости, только живут они вместе уже не первый год, да и чунин не в том состоянии. Он знает, что сейчас один очень бесстыдный джонин поможет ему помыться, смажет раны мазью, принесёт на руках в кровать, поцелует в макушку и крепко обнимет. И большего Ируке не надо.

— Угу.

***

— Чтоб тебя, Какаши. Начитался своих книжек дурацких, а теперь меня мучаешь. Это был первый и последний раз, извращенец, — сорванным и сонным голосом сбивчиво прошептал Ирука в шею Хатаке, удобнее устраивая на его плече свою голову и прикрывая глаза.

— А то тебе не понравилось. И даже не ври.

Ирука сопит недовольно, но отрицать слова Какаши не спешит. Да и чего греха таить — он в восторге. Готов даже повторить, вот только свяжет он в другой раз Какаши. И нацепит на него этот дурацкий ободок с ушами. И хвост купит. И красную юбку клетчатую в завершение образа.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — так же тихо произносит Шестой. — Очень.

_Еле слышный смешок копирующего._

_Мягкий поцелуй в тёмную макушку._

_Крепкие объятия._

_Темнота._

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень нравится, даже если вам не нравится. Это приколдес высшего уровня :>


End file.
